Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Animal Behavior!
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-008-Animal-Behavior?id=61584 (the episode begins) (Book opens) Steve: Hi out there. It's me Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Tia: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We entered) Steve: Oh hi. Come on in. Blue and I was just learning about my favorite animal. The Ant-Eater. Stephen Squirrelsky: Anteater? Steve: Either seen one like this? Robert: Yeah. Just like Sniffles. Tanya: Correct. Griff: They eats ants. That's why they're called anteaters. Zoe: Yeah. Edd: Wonder what Blue's favorite animal is? Eddy: I think she knows that she needs to learn about what animal is her favorite. (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Ed: Oh, we'll play Blue's Clues to figure out which animal is Blue's favorite. Johnny Bravo: Don't forget. Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. Blossom: And we know just what to do about this pawprint. Bubbles: Make it a turkey. Buttercup: It worked. Courage: Now for... Dexter: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (We go to Drawer) Nick: Can Andrew have his camera and may Steve has his notebook? Judy: What's your favorite animal? Drawer: A kangaroo. Anderson: That's me. Sheila: And me too. Tigger: They hop. Eeyore: With springy tails. (They grab the camera and notebook) Rabbit: Thanks. (We start singing and dancing) (to the song playing) (Blue jumps into the screen) (and is gone) Tongueo: Whoo. Rompo: Yay. Walter: I know. Let's act like elephants. Elroy: Like. Just like the ones in Dumbo and The Jungle Book. Tyler: Okay. They're big and heavy. Ryan: And strong. Ian: They got these trunks. Alvin: That do anything by grabbing things and breaking objects. (We stomped left) (to find some clues) (Trumpet blows) (loudly) Salt: What're you doing guys? Bunnie: We're doing elephants. Fluffy Bun: What are you doing? Yin: I think they're putting her in her cave. Speckle: Like bears. Reba: Yeah. Darnell: Caves are made of rocks and stones. Robbie: Correct. Luna: They pretend a cup is a cave. Yang: Bravo. Twins: Just like a cub. Elliot: Spot on. Sandy: Maybe we should keep looking for clues. Slappy: Right away. (We keep looking) Skippy: Where's that clue? Natane: There it is. Gnorm: On that paint tray. Leonard: Black and white? Pipsqueak: Exactly. Plus red and yellow. Rocky: It don't matter if you're black or white. (Laughs) Andrina: Just like in the black and white and grey films from the histories. (laughs) Booker: Very funny. Coco: Good joke, Andrina and Rocky. (Andrew SNAPSHOT it) Andrew: Piece of cake. (Steve draws it) Steve; And that's some paint colors. Danny: Black and white. Of course. Einstein: Plus Red and Yellow. Stanz: Don't know what animal has those kind. Little Dog: Now for more clues. Tigger: Wonder what Shovel and Pail are doing. Pooh: Let's go and see what they're up to. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's act like a squirrel when we go outside. Rocky J. Squirrel: Alright. All: Cheap-cheap-cheap-cheap. Cheap-cheap. Bullwinkle J. Moose: This is fun, Rocky. Robert: Hey, Shovel and Pail. Tanya: What are you playing at? Shovel: I'm a blue jay. Pail: And I'm a gopher. Pooh: I see. Piglet: Look. A book. Tigger: I'll tell us more about them. Pooh: Yeah. Sure. Gumball: What do blue jays do? Darwin: They eat eggs or nestlings. Tigger: They eat... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Anais: They do not. Eeyore: Don't be selfish. Darwin: Whoops. Wrong reading. Gumball: Try again. Stephen Squirrelsky: They like acorns. Anais: Correct. Sandy: They make a nest with sticks. Kidney: Just like birds do. Panda: What do gophers do then? Emily: They dig. Psy: Just like groundhogs. Shet: Exactly. Rocky: Stephen sounds like a gopher when he laughs. Stephen Squirrelsky: Do not! Andrina: Same here. Andrew: But he did. (Stephen looks at him firmly) Amy: Andrew... (He grins) Andrew: Oh, sorry, Amy. Tia: Don't you know gophers are rodents, Just like mice and squirrels? Hannah: Exactly. Sandy: Didn't know that. Kitty: Correct. Ren: I'm gonna look for the next clue. Stimpy: Me too. Cat: Count us in. Dog: Right behind you. Hannah: More clues here we come. (We keep looking) Kitty: More clues, here we come. Wallace: Hey, Look at that. Toulouse: Photos. Marie: And a pawprint on that picture of an iceburg. Berlioz: Let's use Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. (SNAPSHOT, It was a photo of Andrew's nose) Harry: Whoops. (SNAPSHOT) Earl: That's better. Yin: An animal that is black and white and lives on ice. Hmm... Yang: A polar bear. Eds: No. PPGs: Wrong. Courage: Just keep looking. Little Dog: Try again. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Big Dog: It's the mail. Rocky: Let's act like chickens. Andrina: Like on the farm. (We cluck) (and arrive) (Mailbox came in) (and arrived) (We cluck) (like chickens and turkeys) (Mailbox chats like a monkey) Spyro: He sounds like a monkey. (We laugh) (with joy) (We get our letter) (and sing a song) (We open it) (and see a film playing) Sandy: A letter from our friends. Stinky: Gosh. (We watch) (the movie) (It ends) (and stops) Judy: Going to a zoo is good learning. Nick: Exactly. Voice: Guys. Rabbit: Who said that? Piglet: I hope it's not scary. (We go to the computer) (to see what's happening) Tigger: Yes? Sunil: It's Lady Good Diver. Penny: What do you want? Lady Good Diver: I'm going on an expedition to find some good fish. Vinnie: Okay. Be right over. Pepper: Coming. (We ski dooed into the computer) (and went over to see Lady Good Diver) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here we are. Cuddles: And there she is. Giggles: Where can we find these fishes? Russell: Under water, I suppose. Lady Diver: In my submarine. Handy: Perfect. (Danny Danbul and Olie put on their swimsuits and dived into the sea) (and swim) (We entered the submarine) (and went underwater) Ren: There's a blowfish. Stimpy: And no fish are in it. (Danny gurgles) (Olie gurgles) Sandy: What are the fishes that we need to find? Lady Good Diver: These ones in the pictures. Slappy: Oh. Camouflage fishes. Skippy: Exactly. Cat: Leaf fish. Dog: In those leafs. Otto: His brown color matches that leaf. Larry 3000: Perfect. Buck: Don't know why he's hiding there. Bert Raccoon: Possibly hide and seek. (Pike swims past) Melissa Raccoon: That's a pike I guess. Ralph: I guess he's protecting himself from him. Frylock: That's right. Meatwad: Curious. Master Shake: Perfect. Ed: What's next? Edd: The rock fish. Eddy: He's gonna be hard to find. Blossom: Not if we use our thoughts. (Danny knocks on each rock) Danny: Which one's the right rock fish? Olie: Try not to hurt it. Danny: Okay. (Rock fish moves) (and as Danny gasps with amazement) Danny Whiskers: There it is. Einstein: The fish we're looking for. Stanz: Why is he hiding in the rocks? Alvin Fluffers: Because he wants to catch his a fish. (A small fish swims over it, Then gasp and flees) Ian Fluffers: Did you see that?! Andrina: See? Ryan Fluffers: Told you so. Tyler: Now what's next? Katrina: The parrot fish. Rocky: Paulie want a cracker? Huh? Huh? Paulie want a cracker? (Laughs) Andrina: Good one. (laughs) Tigger: Ho ho. Very funny. Ha ha. It is to laugh. Katrina: Shall we carry on? Henry: Okay, Where is that parrot fish? Alice: He's hiding. Angelina: In that bubble? William: Of course. Ed: I see him! Edd: Right there. Eddy: What's he doing in that bubble? Blossom: He's hiding to breathe. (Pike passes again) (as he hides) Bubbles: That was the same pike from before. Buttercup: Yeah. Cow: That's all the fishes that we need to find. Chicken: And we know what to do. Dexter: Go back up. Courage: Right where we are. (We come out of the submarine) Mario: Oh, look. There's a crab. Luigi: Let's act like it. (Crash chatters) Gumball: I'm a crab. Anais: So am I. Darwin: I'm a hermit crab. Ricky: Just like crabs in Rayman, Spyro, and Crash Bandicoot. Piglet: Pawprint! Stacey: On the footprints. Ricky: It's wattling. Stacey: Told you so. (SNAPSHOT) Andrew: Got it. (Steve draws it) Brainy: We've got all three clues. Psy: To the thinking chair! Emily: On the double. (We ski dooed back and sat in the chair) Panda: Sit down. Eds: Now think. PPGs: Colors, pictures, and footprints. Courage: You mean black and white, Iceburg and wattling. Kittens: Correct. Tia: What kind of animal does have three of those? Hannah: A penguin. Kitty: Penguin? Toulouse: Yes. In The North Pole. Marie: They're black and white. Berlioz: Just like Pingu and his friends. Kittens: We've figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the Monkey with me. Come on. (We do it) (and dance) Tigger: Okay, Let's learn about the penguin. Courage: Okay. Salt: Learning about penguin? Pepper: I guess so. Russell: Salt and Pepper and Paprika. Minka: We helped them with a cave. Shovel and Pail: We wanna learn about it too. Felina: Plus Shovel and Pail. With animal faces. Lady Diver: And me. Woody: And we helped her with fish. Buzz: Let's see. Comquateater: In the book. Julimoda: It's like a bird that swims under water. Wonder Mouse Girl: Yeah. Buttercup: The penguin's enemy is the leopard seal. Bubbles: Oh boy. That's like in Pingu's dream when he meets a Giant Walrus. Blossom: We made a crowd. Serena: Spot on. (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) Anderson: Good. Hunter: Perfect photo. (We sing and dance) (to the song) (We leave) (and are off) (Book closes) (and shuts) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues